Two Halves of the Chained Heart
by Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac
Summary: Two boys, born on the same day from the same mother but separated at birth; never to see each other again? One lives a life of cruelty while the other…tries to sustain a living with their poor father. All they have is a necklace with a broken chain and in a world of industrialism and greed can they really hope to find happiness?
1. Together we cry

**Two Halves of the Chained Heart**

**Fanfic:** Kingdom Hearts

**Author: xXxSmidgexXx ((** xXxMaximuM-RiderxXx-**))**

**Rating:** T unless someone feels the rating is to low

**Summary: **Two boys, born on the same day from the same mother but separated at birth; never to see each other again? One lives a life of cruelty while the other…tries to sustain a living with their poor father. All they have is a necklace with a broken chain…But. will They find each other before it`s too late or will a misleading turn into a mistake?

**Disclaimer:** I hope everyone enjoys this while I blow bubbles with my nose and doze off over my labby; poor labby I seem to be ill ,. Either way, I hope you all like and leave a message thankies.

**Song: Someday-NickelBack**

**Genre:**Hurt/mystery/comfort/adventure and angst.

**Theme:**AU

**Teresa Kiari Hikari~((13_19)) **

**Sora~8**

**Roxas~8**

**John~ Riku Hikari((14_20/21_))main age: 28**

**~The Year 1946- The war is over but not all is well**

-how the hell did we end up like this,

Why weren`t we able

To see the signs that we missed…

"_John…do you think we`ll ever ba able to get away from here? You know; escape, get far, far away?"_

_The girl tilted her head sideways to look at her companion; her curled bronze locks shimmered dully in the sunlight._

"_I…I would like to one day. It would be nice to know what`s out there." He smiled as she leant against his chest. Both were lying in the near deserted field his father owned; watching the clouds crawl by._

"_John…will you promise me, no matter what…t…that we`ll get away from here. Just you and me"_

"_Well…of course? Why is there something wrong?"_

"…_John…john there is nothing the matter" she finished looking back up at the sky. Suddenly, the sky didn`t seem that bright._

**-The year 1952- Christmas –**

"_T…Teresa, wh…why didn`t you say" His fist _clenched

"_I…I was afraid of your thoughts, that…that you would leave me here, all alone. " The girl; no Mother looked down; hiding her sky dark eyes downwards, afraid of the coming storm. But none came. A hand lifted her chin gently; tilting it upwards. A butterfly kisses on the forehead._

"_Teresa. I would never leave you. Nothing on this earth could tear me from you."_

"_Thank you John…and happy birthday"_

"_And the best one so far" He smiled as her face washed of fear or concern._

**-9 months later**

"_J…John I don`t think im going to...m...make it" her teeth were clenched shut, her small face a picture of discomfort and pain. John held her small wrist, both knuckles white with strain and worry._

"_No Teresa. You're going to be fine. You know you are."_

"_Im afraid we're going to have to ask you to leave sir"_

_I won't leave her…I won't!"_

"_John!"_

_-_**1 month later**

"_T…Tell him I'm sorry. I…I just have to finish something first. And thank you nurse…Thank you for making me realise."_

"_Well you know what you have to do miss. Next time, make sure the government aren`t there to take the children" The guilt flared behind the girls face for a moment before turning back to stone._

"_I promise. A...as long as you take both children back to their father" And with a nod from the elderly nurse the woman protected by a withered shawl kneeled to kiss her two sons on the fore head. _

_Both children moved at the moment; yet neither made a sound of waking._

_The nurse turned to open the door. O how she didn`t trust that women, she knew no good would come of her. But there was no choice._

"_Goodbye boys, I will be back soon but for now, We`re all going to have to split our ways. Look after your father and I'll be back as soon as I can." Finally she broke a locket from her neck, the baby`s eyes opened. Crystal blue twins snapped open and watched their mother as she snapped the locket in half; stuffing a locket side into the safety of each basket, next to the children. The women's eyes moistened as she fought to keep her calm. She was letting go of her babies; leaving them alone in this cruel world. Smothering a sob she ran out as twin cries of fear and want started, they followed the young women into the rain drenched night yet the stars still shone above... _

_She sneaked a glimpse back and saw a tuft of hair and blue eyes watching her before the door slammed shut. _

"_Soon…I promise you" And she started her new life into the murky town that was Destiny Islands…_

_-_**"Jonathan Riku Hikari"**

"_Y…yes?"_

"_This be your child. Ye wife left no name said she knew you would know what she wanted him to be called."_

_John looked down at the shivering bundle of clothes. A tuft of cinnamon hair stuck out awkwardly and a small red nose flared against the warm colour of it`s skin. The baby`s face was screwed up in a sultry pout and it had started to wriggle. Probably the cold john thought to himself._

"_Oh Teresa what have you done" He sighed to himself_

"_If that`l be all"_

"_Yes goodnight Cid" The man grinned eager to be off._

"_Goodnight Riku Hikari"_

_The man lumbered of into the frozen night. John held back the urge to cry as the child`s eyes opened and landed upon him. God he had never felt so unsure in his life._

_They stared at each other for a while, drinking in each other`s appearance. Then John looked up, towards the sky and watched as his breath ghosted out into the night sky, the stars seemed to gleam like hidden diamonds. O the wonders the sky can behold._

_Sky._

_John looked back down at the burbling child. Lifting him up and out of the basket; still wrapped in blankets he brought him to his side and held his small hand. The child seemed to understand that crying wasn`t aloud right then and looked back at the aqua eyes that bore into his._

"_Sora. You have your mothers eye`s. heh Welcome home sky" He finished with smile as the baby giggled and gripped his right hand. He stepped up the rickety steps, not looking back at the shut door with the basket in front. A shine of silver glinted of the walls and hanging over the side, near forgotten was the locket. They`re mother's locket._

_John turned as he felt the baby reaching over his shoulder; catching site of the necklace that sat limply by it`s side. At closer inspection it was Teresa`s…but it was only half._

_-_**Roxas_**

"_Huff...huff….huff!" The cold air nipped at the child and the nurse. Why was she doing this, she thought it was right. The council would just hound her husband if he kept them both. She wasn`t evil…no, no she was great, a saviour. _

_Smiling with more confidence the withered woman struggled on. She missed the look of misery that the child gave her instead power walking towards the great doors of "Oblivion Boarding school". The writing looked as dark as the house, with its twisting spires and blackened walls with cracked or darkened windows it truly looked like a torturers home not a boys school. _

"_Look child, this is to be your home. Your new and safe home" The women nodded, still not looking at the child. The baby gave out an indignant squeal and started sucking on its small hand oblivious to its horrible surroundings. The movement came to a stop and the inspection began._

_It`s blonde hair brushed to a quirky side. The crystal blue gaze held that of the man`s as he picked the small child up and looked at him carefully, like some sort of merchandise. The child started bawling as he was handed over to a matron._

"_Yes he`ll do, thank you for your services." The man nodded sternly, not a smile of gratitude lifted his pale lips._

_-Clink clink-_

"_O thank you sire…thank you." The woman chuckled counting the golden circles._

"_And the child`s name…"_

"_Oh...OH she never said. The other boy though is called Sora" He nodded…happy_

"_Roxas then...Just Remember. The other must never know"_

"_Yes sire Reno. Never… Never __**know…"**_

_No one noticed the locket entwined in the boys hand. _

_The basket was later put into his shared room and…_

_Thus the story of the twins, separated at birth only to find each other by a link of chain-_

**_Began_**

_**Disci: Please review. And if you're confused I'll sharpen up what bits you need etc.**_


	2. Deadline

**Two Halves of the Chained Heart**

~Chapter 2~

**_.Deadline._**

**Fanfic:** Kingdom Hearts

**Author: xXxSmidgexXx ((** xXxMaximuM-RiderxXx-**))**

**Rating:** T unless someone feels the rating is to low

**Summary: **Two boys, born on the same day from the same mother but separated at birth; never to see each other again? One lives a life of cruelty while the other…tries to sustain a living with their poor father. All they have is a necklace with a broken chain…But. will They find each other before it`s too late or will a misleading turn into a mistake?

**Disclaimer:** Yay im healed…must be that spring. Nah maybe cos im playing a god. Wow. Hermes is sooo cool. I would Love to be him XD even if…that means being a guy but hey…sue me. –don't please!- I own no rights? Lookie new characters.!!

**Song: -Savin` me : NickelBack**

**Genre: **Hurt/mystery/comfort/adventure and angst.

**Theme: **AU

**Character:**

**Master Xeahnort**

**Namine~8**

**Jennifer~21**

**Sora~8**

**Roxas~8**

**John~ Riku Hikari ((14_20/21_))main age: 28**

**Reviews- personally my favourite part. That doesn`t sound sad but either way…**

**Sora`s cookies: Love the name....if i haven`t said before. and thanks. Sad. yes...happy mayeb soon?**

**Kurama`s Bitches: Yes there is a lot wrong with me...just noticed? ...*heals your rabies* ah...Reno isn`t the hitting type so no...you`ll find out. and er. yeah i`ll bring her back in the story just so you can ...kick her? And no. im sorry if i offend but for the infinite time SORA IS BETTER THAN ROXAS....it is the LAW. thankyou :P**

**MintWafflez: i would let you adopt Roxas but...then he would dissapear with you so...can`t do im afraid. maybe at the end?...no not even at the end...sorry.**

"Vrooom. Peow Peow" A child with gravity defying brown hair jumped from the bench and shot around it like an aeroplane. He swerved, dipped and curved aiming to eliminate the ene...

"Sooor….you promised you would sit with me" a girl with honey blonde hair sits on the bench. Her loose white dress sparkles lightly in the hazy weather, her legs swinging lazily as she holds her arms against her chest in a pout. The boy sighs and trundles over.

"Nam…I can`t play tea parties…the guys will make fun" he whispered slightly; teetering on a whine. But the girl was having none of it.

"Nu-uh you promised Sor. You said if you could play kingdom hearts? You would play tea parties with me." She looked confused at the foreign name wrinkling her nose slightly. Sora deflated slightly, his father always said to stick to promises. He knew he should but tea parties…the guys would have their own tea party about this.

Sighing loudly he totted around to the other side; he leaned up and grabbed the side pulling himself up and seating himself generously. He looked boredly forwards while the girl clapped enthusiastically. The tea party had begun.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A few minutes later and the two children were chatting and laughing loudly. Namine stood up and started to pour the cup`s of "magic" tea that she had specially brewed. Sora had watched entranced as she said magic words while doing strange things with her hands, but finally it was ready. Sora fidgeted in his seat…he was so excited. What would the tea behold? Super powers? Wings? Who knew? All the while Namine just smiled and continued pouring the "water" into "Mr. Snuggles" cup. She turned to Sora and Sora pushed his forwards so she could pour more easily. She giggled and rolled her eyes slightly but poured it none the less. But then she nearly fell off the bench with laughter at the site of Sora`s put out face.

"Nam…This is stupid there`s nothing in it" he frowned about to tip it upside down

"No! it`s invisible stupid! And it takes time for the magic to work…silly" Sora stuck his tongue out and looked at Namine curiously. After pretending to sip he tilted both the cup and his head to get a better drink a glint of silver caught her eye. Tilting her head she curiously reached forwards but Sora quickly whacked her on the hand.

"Owie!" she held the abused limb to her chest, rubbing it while she pouted and tears welled.

"How many times…this is pwecious Nam…you can`t touch it"

"Aww…but I won`t bwake it"

"Sure you won`t"

"Honest…you're just a meanie!"

"Am not!

"Are too

"Not

"…Too?

"Sor"

"Yea?"

"Can…can we sit on the fence. I want to show you something" Sora nodded slightly confused in how quick the conversation changed and allowed her to pull him along, forgetting about his fathers warning on wondering.

Soon they were outside the dreary grey apartments that his father lived in and was out in the cold fresh air, sitting on the fence that was positioned before the river way. The wind playfully tugged at their hair as Namine scooped a bit behind her ear before pulling out her mini doodle book. Sora watched her draw then looked back out again as a flock of birds took flight.

"Nam? Have you e…ever thought you're not. You're missing someone?"

Namine looked at him curiously, tilting her head at his sombre expression. She knew he had no mummy…was that what he was talking about?

"What you mean Sor?"

"…nothing. Don`t worry." He gave her a smile then prepared to clamber back down but she reached across and took his hand. Sora looked up puzzled.

"Sor. Promise me you won't leave me behind." Sora looked at her confused but she stared back seriously. He finally nodded and jumped away looking up as the sun threw them into shadow

" I pwomise Nam" He spoke quietly

"Thank you" They smiled happily at each other, then with the cup Sora still had they walked back to the apartments.

Sora wobbled the cup slightly pretending it was full and he was trying to run without spilling any, Namine followed laughing. Sora looked behind him at the sound and laughed loudly too then saw Namine`s face change into horror. Before Sora could look forward, stop or even move out the way he had ploughed straight into…a very scary man. Sora soon decided.

The man leered forwards, bending down to inspect this…insolence.

Sora whimpered and looked up wearily…_He was in big trouble_.

"I..I..I..I'm"

"**Spit it out BOY!"**

"I`m…" and he broke down into sobs as the man looked ready to rip him to shreds. He really did try to not cry but…he really looked like the ….

Sora jumped in fright as he felt himself being picked up but as soon as he felt the familiar arms around him. He folded his arms around the ivy neck while the man shuffled him to his hip.

"Dadd…"Sora started.

"I`m really sorry…I" Riku interrupted, hushing Sora quietly while trying to make sure his boss was ok. He distinctly saw Namine peek around the corner.

"**What for your…thing. Or the piteous shit you call your work?"** Xeahnort seethed.

"Excuse me but…" Riku saw red, really that was just rude.

"**No. you have not made a profit. You are slowly dwindling into nothing, if I have nothing in a week. You will be out of here. You hear me. You and your…snivelling pet will have to find work elsewhere." **He eyed Sora slightly, his face twisted to a sneer.

Sora whimpered again. He was right…this man was scary and a meanie head. He scowled through his teary eyes but the man ignored his "Scowl".

"Yes sir" Riku growled out while rubbing Sora`s back comfortingly. He scowled as the man huffed turned and strode out, kicking a boy`s bicycle that was in the way.

_For an old man, he was sure angry. _Sora Conceded. But Riku had already turned and was heading back to their room. Sora frowned and struggled wanting to be put down as Namine was staring at him sadly.

"No Sora! I told you NOT to stray and what did you do."Sora stopped wriggling and stared forlornly at the floor. Then he looked up, a pout full on his lips

"But I wanna play with Nami, it`s not my fault you boss is a meanie cos your work stinks" he grumbled then paled as he realised what he said. Riku`s face darkens as he flips Sora over his back like a firemen`s lift, Sora squeaks and grabs onto his back as he looks up, looking For Namine but she had ran away. Sora frowned; his lower lip trembled as he dropped the cup. The door slammed shut to the sound of a cup smashing. Pieces flew across the floor as half the cup rolled miserably onto its side…

A shattered soul…a shattered childhood, a chain to make it equal.

**Disclaimer. So…who you loving, hating and just plain wanting to kill? I hope`d you liked this chapter and sorry it`s taking so long but It`s the holidays soon so stories galore and maybe pictures to…this comes along with music so don't forget to listen to it, it boost`s the atmosphere. Hope you all had a great day, night…whatever or whenever your reading this and remember.**

"**The worlds a playground, just don`t get lost"**


	3. Of Ham and Escapades!

_**Finally...**_

**Two Halves of the Chained Heart**

~Chapter 3~

**:-The other half of the story-:**

**Fanfic:** Kingdom Hearts

**Author: OeK-chan! ((xXxSmidgexXx ((** xXxMaximuM-RiderxXx-**))**

**Rating:** T unless someone feels the rating is to low

**Summary: **Two boys, born on the same day from the same mother but separated at birth; never to see each other again? One lives a life of cruelty while the other…tries to sustain a living with their poor father. All they have is a necklace with a broken chain…But. will They find each other before it`s too late or will a misleading turn into a mistake?

**Disclaimer:** jebus i`m so sorry! it`s been so friggin long- a year?! I feel terrible . mainly because I hate it when stories take decades to update- so a personal apology to anyone who found this wait annoying :3 –and FYI while I was literally MIA- I still don't own KH or the characters etc.

**Song: -Savin` me : NickelBack**

**Genre: **Hurt/mystery/comfort/adventure and angst.

**Theme: **AU

**Character:**

**Master Xeahnort**

**Namine~8**

**Jennifer~21**

**Sora~8**

**Roxas~8**

**John~ Riku Hikari ((14_20/21_))main age: 28**

**Disclaimer: **I don`t think these are even done anymore...that`s how old school I am...AW yea! Anyway, on with the story that I had left for two years...or so, Wow time flies by but perhaps some improvements have been made and most likely; the writing style has changed. Enjoy and Forever Fan 3

**: OEK-chan aka xXxSmidgexXx**

Roxas lay awake in his broken bed, his icy blue eyes sought out each crack above his head which were causing haphazard shadows to form across the ceiling due to the light that was creeping through the boarded up windows, they reminded him of small shadow monsters reaching for him and they were ones he had memorised over and over since his memory first began. Nibbiling his lip slightly he brought his body in, curling up into a ball as he whispered his most desired wishes for the morning that was about to come, careful not to pull open the cuts along his back or get another bruise on a bruise.

"pwease...Pwease let today be better. Let my friends be happy and not feel any pain today...Please...no more tears. I don`t want to be alone anymore so tell mummy to visit, just once...just to take me away from here" he bit his finger hard as he felt water rising to his eyes, he knew he couldn`t cry. It wasn`t allowed, it was a sign or inferiority and a baby and he was no baby he had proved that many times to Seifer and his stupid gang of fat heads that new nothing and just bullied others because they were jealous. Roxas sighed and brought his attention back down to the piece of jewellery that hung loosely around his small neck, smiling as his thumb traced the outline of the inscription; from what he understood his thumb traced a line that went up and over and looped as freely as water and he knew, deep down that it was his mummys necklace; and that she was just lost and probably had the other piece seeing as it appeared to be missing an attachment. Suddenly grinning as an idea sparked in his mind, Roxas jerked into a sitting position and leaned over the bunk bed so he was dangling, the blood rushing to his head as his blonde hair remained fluffy and untamed just as wild as his eyes must have looked as he almost head butted Hayner who had just sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes of sleep obviously squealed.

"NYaaah! What the- Roxy what are you doing!" _huh he managed to not punch me this morning…_

"Ha-ha! You should have seen you`re face...and it`s Roxas girly boy" he grinned widely as Hayner made to push his face away, awkwardly helping him back into his own upper bunk bed.

"You know one of these days i`ll hit you as a reaction to that…and it won't be an accident this time"

"And maybe you won`t pee yourself too" Roxas giggled lightly as he winked brightly but Hayner just punched him in the leg as Roxas had began his descent, making him fall awkwardly onto the hardwood floor. There was a moment of giggling and shuffling as the boys fought amongst each other before pain slice up Roxas back. Immediately Hayner let go and leapt away as if burned, afraid to cause more noise and pain for Roxas. Turning over onto the side of Hayner's bed he began to rub his back better but Hayner saw the end of a jagged weld appear beneath the rumpled shirt as Roxas soothed his back. There was a moment's pause as they both swallowed the underlying rule of the school, Hayner looking at the wound with something akin to fear and anger.

"No Pain, no gain" as in to say, the school gives pain to those who wish to gain more knowledge and happiness. It made no sense to Roxas but the canings and burns must be for a reason...they can`t be for fun surely. After a moment Hayner took a hand to smooth Roxas back gently which he allowed reluctantly.

"Roxy...you have to be good today...otherwise..."Hayner trailed off for thought but was interrupted by Roxas who cut across by literally turning his body to stand up above him.

"No...I will never bow down to .ever. not after what Reno did for me...I can`t lose hope! Even you pwomised with everyone...come on! Today is the day...i can just feel it" Roxas spoke through gritted teeth. Hayner looked away from Roxas hopeful eyes, knowing they would be full of such emotional pleading he would have to say…

"Yes?!"

Hayner stamped his foot as soon as he realised he had said it but Roxas was already grinning widely and pulling him onto the bed.

"Don`t worry...this time I pwomise...we`ll get out of here ok...and we`ll find our friends Olette and Pence...yea!" he grinned and before Hayner knew it the smile had spread across his face, the feeling of hope warmed his heart and stomach enough for the day and he nodded placing his hand in front of Roxas as an offer to shake it. It was hard to let those two go, knowing they were free with their parents now and hopefully happy and safe…it was usually the most important thing on both their minds except themselves, and their worry was growing more by the day as they hadn't heard from them at all…like they`d never existed.

"We`ll find your Mam too...how`s about that?" Roxas nodded heavily before grabbing Hayner's hand and shaking it as if this was an important deal. The two boys nodded and looked seriously at each other for about before bouts of laughter could be heard from the two, no matter how hushed it had to be as the two huddled under the covers to check through their new plan...they knew today would be the day everything changed and hopefully for the better, Roxas even had butterflies in his stomach which according to Olette meant good luck though Hayner just smacked him over the head and called him a girl when he said that, but he could tell Hayner felt the same too

…but he still punched him in the leg for the remark.

It was just after breakfast had begun and the two boys were seated around a dingy table it all reminded Roxas a little too much of Oliver Twist but he shook his head

_There was no Nancy here to look after us and…_ he gazed over to Hayner and choked on his bread as he held down a laugh which Heiner caught and nudged him

"what`s so funny?"Hayner asked ,curious

"Nutting" Roxas shrugged nonchalantly

"just spit it out already…" Hayner rolled his eyes, wanting to eat the food infront of him before it got taken away before he saw Roxas duck towards his plate

"Ok…" and Roxas proceded to open his mouth

"No that's icky! …plus it`s a waste dumbass" Hayner pulled him back by his hair but Roxas was laughing.

"whatever weirdo…I was laughing cos this reminded me of Oliver Twist"

"ah…no Roxy!" Hayner looked over at him, horror stricken

"What?" Roxas panicked a second, looking about him, his feet barely touching the floor as he shifted about.

"Y-you`re turnin…turnin` into a nerd!" Hayner whispered as he hugged his friend into his chest, dramatically sobbing.

There was a pause before a fuming Roxas pinched Hayner's side too much and he had to move in fear of making to much noise.

"Hayner shut up your such a loser! I was just thinking how it looked like it but I thought of you being Dodger and I laughed" Roxas looked smug as he bit into the chunky part of his sandwich. Hayner peered at him over his own before placing it down and facing him.

"why? What`s so funny about that I`m a keen swiper thankya! Besides…I would make a better Oliver because of my charm" he finished with a matter-of-fact eye roll before tucking into his own meal again.

"What charm?" Roxas scoffed

"it`s ok Roxy, i`ll teach you one day" Hayner winked slowly and smiled as Roxas scowled.

"I would never want to learn from a creep like you unless I wanted to make the girls cry and run away from me" Roxas muttered remembering the time time Olette had hid behind him because Hayner was turning on his `charm`

"You do that anyway" Hayner offered lightly, his childish cheeks puffing up in suppressed laughter at the dark look Roxas gave him, though it looked more of a pout.

"Shut up Hayner!" He proceeded to punch Heiner in the arm till Hayner gave with a yelp then nodded over to the double doors, Roxas followed his site and his breath caught.

"Whoa look Roxas it`s Seifer…and the butt heads…a-are we really going to do this?" Roxas looked over to Hayner`s small frame beside him and nodded assertively. Ignoring the bully and his sophomore lackeys as they walked in between the tables, sneering or nodding to people they hated or liked, Roxas and Hayner were first years and all first years were troublesome according to the schools secret laws.

"Yes! We don`t belong here Hayner" Roxas said with such conviction that Heiner felt something stir in his eyes.

"Nor do they" he whispered, gesturing to all the other first years.

"But we can`t help them when we`re stuck too…so let`s run like we planned and we can team up with Olette and Pence again!" Roxas encouraged and it was a hope that Hayner would never doubt because if they lost hope…they lost everything.

"And their parents will help too!" Roxas interjected, nodding again and a grin was plastered to his face which was fairly rare Hayner realised as he watched him for a moment; but it meant that perhaps there was hope and luck because the butterflies had started in his own tummy as he watched the stoic gang walk into the suddenly quiet hall, both boys lost their smiles to replace them with emotionless ones as they swallowed their last bit of bread for the day.

"_change_" Roxas mumbled as Seifer grew ever closer. Roxas saw Hayner's body tense as did his own but even though the butterflies flew rampant in his tummy too he felt oddly detached and as Seifer walked directly behind him he heard Hayner point -

_The signal!_

somewhere out the window behind them all, distracting the room while Roxas reached over to the kids plate in front of him and picked up the sandwich, in his haste he just chucked the sandwich over his shoulder, hoping he hit Seifer as he heard a wet slapping sound.

His eyes widened, there was a collective gasp and a few sniggers before a low growl began.

It seemed to echo around the room before a voice filled with poison stammered out behind both boys in such anger the hairs on their neck stood on end.

"Food. Is. Not. To. Be. Played. With!"

**And for Roxas, it would be the change into a world he never knew existed.**

SCRATCH THAT! I wasn't saying it right so it was weiner for a lot of people ...sorry! XD but at least it would have been a laugh? if not a little annoying :D

Either way this is my GLORIOUS HYPE return and I look forward to exploring this story with you guys :3 and thank you so much if you leave a review a Favourite or even an Alert all our REALLY appreciated!


End file.
